Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone
The Dead Zone known in Japan as and originally titled simply 'Dragon Ball Z' during its theatrical release, was the first Dragonball Z movie released, and it was released in 1989 by Toei under the Japanese title '"Return My Gohan!". It was then dubbed in English by the Canadian company Ocean Group, the title being changed to ''"The Dead Zone". ''The Dead Zone was then re-dubbed by the American company FUNimation in 2005. Synopsis The movie features the villian Garlic Jr., who is on a vengeful quest to become God of Earth. In order to have his wish full-filled, he kidnaps Goku's son Gohan, and summons Shenlong using the Dragonballs and wishes for eternal life. Goku must combine forces with his archrival Piccolo Jr. in order to save the world, but after a long hard battle, Goku and Piccolo Jr. find themselves defeated and exhausted. With time running out, and with the Earth moments away from being sucked into oblivion, Goku realizes that the massive dormant power that lies within his four year old son is Earth's last hope against Garlic Jr.'s Dead Zone. Son Gohan was walking in the forest when three warriors kidnap Gohan. Goku follows them to a castle when Kami appeared and Garlic Jr., too. Garlic said to them that he had already wished inmortality from Shenlong, Kami orders Goku to fight with the servants of Garlick Jr. and to rescue Gohan. Goku fights and with the help of Piccolo Jr. defeats the evil servants and recues Gohan. At the same moment Kami was fighting Garlic Jr. Kami attemped to try and calm Garlic junior down and tell him his father was evil but fails,in a last ditch effort Kami decides to sacrifice himself to kill Garlic but Garlic is uncaring as he is immortal. At this point piccolo shows up and says the blast would make garlic powerless which is a more severe punishment than death. Garlic Jr. suddenly shows Goku and Piccolo Jr. his transformation. Goku and Piccolo Jr. start to fight with Garlic Jr. and Krillin was with Gohan. Piccolo Jr. and Goku thought that they had defeated him, but they couldn't kill him because of the wish of immortality. Garlic Jr. opened the Dead Zone but Gohan showed his hidden potential and trapped him into his own Dead Zone. Goku returns to his house, Gohan didn't remember trapping Garlic Jr., but Goku said he will tell him the truth when he gets older. Characters Heroes *Goku *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin Villians *Garlic Jr. *Ginger *Nikki *Sansho Battles Featured *Piccolo Vs. Ginger, Nikki & Sansho *Chichi Vs. Ginger *Goku Vs. Ginger, Nikki & Sansho *Kami Vs. Garlic Jr. *Piccolo Vs. Sancho *Goku Vs. Ginger & Nikki *Goku & Piccolo Vs. Garlic Jr. *Goku Vs. Piccolo *Gohan Vs. Garlic Jr. Cast Music *OP (Opening Theme) *# "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" (Chara Hetchara) (OP animation 1) *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: '''Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics *IN (Insertion Song) *# "Tenka-ichi Gohan"; 天下一ゴハン (The World's Greatest Gohan) *#* Lyrics: Sakiko Iwamuro, Music: Takeshi Ike, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Masako Nozawa (Son Gohan) *#** Song Lyrics *ED (Ending Theme) *# "Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Pawā!"; でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー! (Come On Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power!) *#* Lyrics: Toshihisa Arakawa, Music: Takeshi Ike, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: MANNA *#** Song Lyrics *#*Additional orchestral music composed by Shunsuke Kikuchi Trivia * This is the only movie where Kami doesn't only appear but actually fights (not counting Piccolo in Movies 6, 8, and 9). * This movie takes place after the end of Dragon Ball and before the beginning of Dragon Ball Z * This is one of the only movies that could actually fit into the Dragon Ball Z timeline (debatable due to what many fans believe to be a plot hole with Krillin knowing who Gohan was) * This is the only movie that gets a follow up in the series. * Flashbacks in the Dragon Ball Z episodes "The Heavens Tremble", "Black Fog of Terror" and "Fight with Piccolo" feature animated footage from Dead Zone. * Despite being released under the Ultimate Uncut Special Edition line, the FUNimation version is actually more edited than the original Pioneer release. Screenshots Image:Goku with the power pole.jpg|Goku with powerpole Image:DragonballZ-Movie1 315.jpg|Garlic Jr. Image:DragonballZ-Movie1 1260.jpg|Super Garlic Jr. Image:DragonballZ-Movie1 1316.jpg|Enraged that Super Garlic Jr. hurt his father, Gohan stands ready to unleash his enormous hidden power Image:DragonballZ-Movie1 1265.jpg|Super Garlic Jr. opens The Dead Zone, and intends to suck the Earth into oblivion Image:DragonballZ-Movie1 1026.jpg|Arch rivals combine forces to save the world Image:DragonballZ-Movie1 1092.jpg|Goku and Piccolo Jr. vs Super Garlic Jr. Category:Films 1